


That’s Not Who We Are

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deaf Character, Detective Stiles, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Foster Parents, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski (Original Child Character), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, foster kid, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson talk to Kyle when they find out that he's broken the law again.





	That’s Not Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> After the last chapters I think that people are not interested in this story anymore, so I'd like to know if I'm right for sure. I know it's a long story now and I understand if people don't care anymore or don't like the plot.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think. Feedback means a lot. I hope you'll like this addition.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help, advice and many more things... she's awesome.

Jackson closes the front door behind him and finds his husband in the kitchen area putting something in the fridge.

“Where is he?” Jackson says obviously upset.

“Calm down, okay? We need to talk to him but you know… not like this…” Stiles waves both arms.

“It’s hard for me to calm down. I just… I can’t believe he did this. I thought we got through to him… I thought…”

“I know.” Stiles nods, resting both hands on Jackson’s shoulders. He certainly knows how Jackson feels right now and that is why he needs to convince him to be as calm as he can. And it’s not that Jackson is a violent person but lying and breaking the law is something that he can’t stand, and he’s afraid of what he could say in the heat of the moment.

“He’s a teenager, okay? We have to remember that. Sometimes there’s no logic... They do stuff and think about the consequences later. Like… you know… do you remember that time Scott and I kidnapped you and tried to keep you in the van? It only complicated our relationship more and well, it didn’t solve anything… but at that time, I was convinced it was a brilliant idea…” Stiles smirks.

“I don’t think this is a time when you can compare both situations. Yes, it was reckless but you were just trying to help me. There was some logic there. This is totally different. There’s a total lack of logic in this scenario.” Jackson steps away and Stiles’s hands fall from his shoulders. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about it on the way here and the only explanation is that he’s not happy with us and I don’t know… he doesn’t care what we say or how we feel. It’s like he doesn’t give a shit.”

“It’s true he doesn’t like being told what to do… but I don’t think he doesn’t like it here. I think we should just talk to him first, okay? Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“Yeah, but we’ve talked to him, remember? Last week!” Jackson says.

“Lower your voice, okay? He can hear you.”

“Well, maybe I want him to hear me.” Jackson waves his right arm.

“Jackson!” Stiles says, shaking his head.

“Stiles, this time he broke the law. He could be facing a misdemeanor. I mean, another one for his collection.”

“I know what he did. And I know his record, so you don’t need to remind me.”

For some reason seeing Stiles so calm and collected doesn’t make Jackson feel any better. It actually upsets him more.

“Can we talk to him now?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I have nothing better to do,” Jackson says with resignation.

“Okay, I’ll call him,” Stiles says before heading to the stairs.

 

******

When Stiles enters what is now Kyle’s bedroom, he finds him sitting at the desk apparently doing some homework.

“Hi, can you come downstairs?”

“What for? I have homework.”

“Yeah, well, you can finish later. We need to talk to you… and you know that.”

Kyle sighs and doesn’t look at Stiles. He just taps the book with the pen for a few seconds.

“Fine. Whatever.” He shrugs, getting up and following Stiles downstairs.

Stiles sits on the sofa next to Jackson and Kyle sits on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table in front of them.

“What’s up?” Kyle says in the most nonchalant way he can manage.

 _“What’s up?”_ Jackson repeats with disbelief, shaking his head. “What’s up is that you committed a felony today. What’s up is that if it wasn’t for Stiles you could be in a detention center as we speak. So, you should be thanking him for saving your ass once again.”

“That’s not necessary,” Stiles says, resting his right hand on Jackson’s thigh. “But we cannot and we will not accept that kind of behaviour again, you got that? And we thought we made it clear when you skipped school last week. You promised not to do something like that again, remember?”

“Yeah and I didn’t skip school.”

“No, but you decided it was smart to go the mall after school, instead of coming here, and steal a phone! And they got you on video! You know how serious that is?” Jackson says.

“Yeah, how else am I supposed to get one?”

“We told you several times that you can’t have one.”

“But I want one!” Kyle says stubbornly.

“Newsflash buddy, we don’t care what you want,” Jackson says. “We’re the parents here and we know you’re not too familiar with that concept but we are the ones in charge. And children are supposed to do what their parents tell them to do. That’s how it works.”

“ _Foster_ parents. No parents,” Kyle corrects him.

Jackson sees the pain flashing across Stiles’s features. It’s a second but Jackson can see it and feel it nonetheless.

“True,” Stiles says. “We’re not your parents but as long as you’re staying here until the trial ends, you have to follow our rules. The same way that Ilya and Daniel do, got it? You’re no different.”

“Which means no skipping class, no stealing, and no more breaking the law. That’s over. _Permanently_ ,” Jackson says firmly.

“If you need anything, just tell us, okay? There’s no need to steal. Besides, they’ve let it go this time but I don’t think I could help you a second time. Next time, they’ll send you to a detention center for real and nobody wants you to be there. Hell, you should be the first one interested in not ending up there.” Stiles waves both arms.

“But I want a phone!” Kyle insists.

“You don’t need a phone. Apart from the fact that you don’t know anybody here who isn’t a criminal… You’re just a kid and kids don’t need phones. Ilya doesn’t have a phone either…”

“Yeah, because he’s deaf,” Kyles says bluntly.

“You know he can hear and text like anybody else. So, don’t be a smartass. And don’t _ever_ say something like that in front of him,” Stiles warns him. “Phones are a distraction, which by the way, is the last thing you need right now.”

“Plus, you haven’t exactly earned our trust yet, have you? With everything you are doing, you’re just showing that we can’t trust you to keep your promises.” Jackson runs his right hand through his hair and takes Stiles’s hand with his left.

“Yeah, you have to earn our trust first. And when you’re old enough, you’ll have your phone.”

“That’s bullshit! By then I won’t be here anymore. That’s an excuse because you don’t want to spend money on some kid you don’t care about. When you don’t need me to testify, you’ll get rid of me and you’ll throw me back to the system. You won’t even remember me and you won’t get me a phone! I know it!”

Stiles looks at Jackson and Jackson knows exactly what he’s feeling. They hadn’t seen this outburst coming.

“Is that what you think? You think we’re just going to send you back to foster care?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah. What else are you going to do?” Kyle shrugs.

“We told you we want to help you and Derek wants you in his pack,” Stiles continues.

“But it’s not only him.” Jackson feels like he needs to make that clear. “We know you need a family who knows what you are. Of course, we’re not sending you back to foster care. That would be totally irresponsible and we’d never do it. We thought you knew that.”

“Then maybe I should go live with Derek, don’t you think? He’s the alpha, isn’t he? I don’t know why you have to keep me here.”

Jackson looks at Stiles and their eyes meet. That’s not something either of them saw coming either.

“We thought you were okay living with us.” Stiles frowns. “I mean, we thought you liked this arrangement. We’re trying to protect you.”

“Have Ilya or Daniel told you anything?” Jackson can’t really imagine that happening because his children are certainly better than that but with the way Kyle is acting, that’s the first thing that comes to mind.

“No, they’re okay,” Kyle admits.

“Then what?” Stiles frowns.

“Derek is the alpha. I know he’d let me stay with him. I know it!”

“Yes, maybe he would.” The truth is that Jackson has no doubt in his mind that Derek wouldn’t mind if it was temporary. “But I’m your lawyer and that’s why the judge allowed me to be your legal guardian. Right now, it wouldn’t be possible even if Derek and Kane agreed.”

“But you haven’t answered. Is there a reason why you don’t want to stay?” Stiles asks.

“It’s not that, okay?” Kyle looks away from them.

“Then what?” Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Kyles says simply.

“You should give us more credit than that, don’t you think?” Stiles says.

Kyle stays silent for what feels like an eternity until he finally speaks.

“It’s true I’ve run away many times… but there was this one time… there was this family that I liked but they had a baby and they decided they couldn’t foster me anymore. They had another son and I guess three children were too many for them. They just kicked me out into the system… it was… it was hard, you know?” Kyle looks to the ground avoiding anybody’s gaze and it’s obvious that admitting that much was hard for him. You don’t have to be a genius to imagine that that is probably the most he’s ever opened up to anybody before.

Jackson and Stiles’s gaze meet as suddenly, realization enlightens both of them at the same time. Is it possible that this kid likes them and he’s been doing all this shit so that they send him with somebody else now instead of later when he knows it will definitely hurt more? Is he just trying to protect himself the only way he can think of? It certainly looks that way.

“I’m sure it was hard.” Stiles looks at his husband unsure of what to say. “I mean, I can’t imagine how you felt… but, that’s not who we are. If you think that, then you certainly have the wrong perception of us.” That’s the truth and that’s all he offer right now. It’s not like he can make any promises he knows he may not be able to keep. That’s the last thing this kid needs at the moment.

“Yeah, whatever happens after the trial, we’ll make sure you’re safe and happy with however you are. Like we said before, we’ll make sure you’re not back in the system. You don’t have to worry. I promise you.”

Jackson is not sure if that is everything he wants to hear. It probably isn’t but the fact is that that is everything he’s sure of right now and he isn’t going to lie to him just to make him feel better.

“Can I go back to my room now?”

It seems that the sharing moment is over and they won’t get anything else from him.  
Jackson looks at Stiles before looking at Kyle again.

“Yeah, you can go. Just remember what we told you.”

Kyle gets up and heads upstairs without saying another word.

Jackson lets go of Stiles’s hand, resting his back and head against the back of the sofa.

“That went well,” he says, running his hands through his hair.


End file.
